No Regrets
by Yoona Lee
Summary: After the fifth installation of the Total Drama came out to be a failure, Courtney retreats back the province she lives in and begins to attend a university, as there is no need for her to participate in the games anymore. However, she discovers that Duncan's attending the same university, along with the other cast members. How will she cope with this?
1. To See

No Regrets

Summary: After the fifth installation of the Total Drama came out to be a failure, Courtney retreats back the province she lives in and begins to attend a university, as there is no need for her to participate in the games anymore. However, she discovers that he's attending the same university, along with the other cast members. How will she cope with this?

Genre: Drama/Romance

Characters: Courtney & Duncan

**Do you remember a similar story that was written like this? Well, that was mine. I did not like the original idea, so I recreated it. I hope this one is better.**

Day I: To See

_"I don't."_

_...Morning._

_Beep - beep - beep - beep - !_

Many people did this. They heard the alarm clock, but their body desired to lay on their stomach a little longer. They knew they had to get up, but their exhausted body always persisted. Their tired body felt like they were crippled, like they had the inability the move certain body parts; except, their entire body was crippled. Perhaps the better word was _paralyzed_.

The one that would wake them up entirely was one thing or person. For Courtney O'Toole, it was the overwhelming desire to be absolutely perfect and flawless.

The final bits of her dream consumed, she flicked the alarm clock off with a tired grunt and opened her eyes, seeing the numbers stand out from the darkness of the room. If her mindless but exact clock wasn't there, she would have thought it was still nighttime. However, either way she would have still woke up and gathered her things to get ready. She blinked, rubbing her eyes and feeling the disgusting crystals across her eyelids. Although repulsed, she picked them away after closing her eyes again. Once she was finished, she pushed herself off of bed willingly, leaving her haven of peace.

Courtney stretched her arms and reached for the ceiling; when she knew that she couldn't, her arms fell to her sides, brushing past her pajama pants. She groaned softly and then her gaze shifted to her surfer of a roommate still in slumber on her side of the room. She shook her head. Today, she was expecting a breakfast fit for a vegan but her friend hadn't woke up early.

Deciding it was best to keep her surfer friend at bay, she slowly slipped out of bed and stumbled towards the dresser as silent as she could. Her lips pursed tightly once her gaze fell on the squirrel sleeping soundly on the vanity's table beside the dresser. She needed to fix the door soon; there was a hole where any small animal could go through with slight re-positioning. Being on a tight budget wasn't very fun, so she had to care less about holes.

Once she found the neatly ironed clothes she had set up the night before, she pulled them on and smoothed down the cloth ruffled in her process. Saying she was in a rush was an understatement. When she saw the squirrel, for some reason it rang an alarm in her head that she neeeded to hurry. A good breakfast was unexpectantly cancelled, so it was now her duty to make one.

She bounded across the hallway and then trotted down the stairway, skipping over a few. Because of her rush, she had passed the kitchen until she had skidded to a stop. She spun on one foot and paced over to the real destination.

Humming an unknown song, she opened the fridge and was frozen for a moment, stumped on what to make this morning. She bit her lip. Rummaging through the fridge, she brought out butter, carrots, cashews, honey, cream, some eggs, cheese, and some pie crust. When she set the ingredients on the kitchen counter, she rushed over to the cabinets and took out salt and nutmeg. Wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead, she preheated the oven to 350 degrees fahranheit. She glanced at the oven several times while she was melting the butter in the skillet.

Cooking breakfast was going to take a while, so she flicked on the TV to check to weather forecast.

The first two provinces were tuned out, as she did not need to know. Chopping the carrots into pieces, the _thuk thuk _noise increased the loudness, prompting Courtney to turn up the volume from the TV.

_Ah, coffee! _she remembered.

She prepared coffee and heated it. The smell of bitter coffee brought disgust to her nostrils, but it assured her that she wouldn't fall asleep today.

At that very moment, Bridgette neatly turned the corner into the kitchen, a smile on her face, satisfaction throughout her entire face. It was almost as if she waited for Courtney to make breakfast so she wouldn't have to do it herself. Courtney's expression looked like she acknowledged that, but it was like she chose to ignore it instead.

"Be sure not to burn the breakfast this time," Courtney was reminded. "I like my food nice and well-done, not too crispy." She appeared by Courtney's side, eyeing the carefully sliced carrots and equally shaped cashews. Courtney stirred the the carrots and cashews until they were all a perfect golden brown, adding some honey, too.

"It's a vegetarian recipe," Courtney explained. She laughed. "Sometimes I wish I could have bacon or some meat," she joked, earning a look of disapproval from Bridgette, who hadn't caught her jest. Bridgette was very serious about these sort of things. She was a strong vegetarian, refusing to eat anything that was made of meat, particularly from animals. "I was kidding," she said flatly, her eyes narrowed. A blush crept on the blond's cheeks from humiliation that she had fallen for it.

"Heh, right."

Without any vocal reply, Courtney took a bowl from the other cabinet and cracked some eggs, letting the yolk drop in. Heavy cream and nutmeg joined in the mixture, with salt topping it. She beat them together with a whisk almost too hard, but her hand movements slowed after several seconds. Once she was finished, she spread the cheese evenly over the bottom of the crust. She layered the carrot mixture over the cheese and topped it with the egg mixture.

"It looks so perfect," murmured Bridgette as she examined it. "So flawless... "

"Thanks, but you know, I try my best at all times," replied Courtney, smiling at the compliment. As she slid the pan into the oven, a knock was heard from the door. Bridgette glanced at the door, giving Courtney an assuring nod.

"I'll get it!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran towards the door, swinging it open. She almost knocked over the precious vase laying on a table that had shook at the 'earthquake'.

As Courtney was setting the timer to forty minutes, she heard her friend say thank you and a _crinkle_ from paper. She wondered what would she receive. She looked at the toothpick she had stuck in he center, checking it.

"What is it, Bridgette?" she called, walking over to Bridgette's spot of the apartment.

"Oh, Jenny was rummaging through our mail again and found this paper," answered Bridgette casually, ignoring her friend's face of revulsion. Bridgette herself then looked at her own mail, opening it and placing it on the counter to smooth out the wrinkles. Jenny always looked around in others' mailboxes for some sort of treasure, such as a money or gold. Any package that had a rich item inside would be gone once the the girl peered inside their mail box. Despite her good looks, she was very greedy. She handed the paper over along with an instruction packet.

Courtney read the paper aloud, her eyes sweeping over the words anxiously. She'd been waiting for this to arrive for days. When she first saw the opportunity to study at this university, she immeadiately signed a form, asking if she qualified. She'd wrote down all her accomplishments, every single one that were appropriate. It had took hours to write them all down, but she managed. She figured the more accomplishments she wrote down, the better chance she'd get in.

"_Dear Courtney O'Toole, you have been chosen to attend British Columbia's Private Univerisity. Please come tomorrow to start your journey as a student. We are pleased to have you embark in the mission to be a successful [insert occupation]. Dress in appropriate attire_―Bridgette, I made it! I have been chosen to go to the university! I knew they couldn't refuse me!"

"So did I..."

Unlike Bridgette, Courtney was overjoyed. Bridgette couldn't care less, honestly.

* * *

"Do you know what're we going to do over there first?" asked Bridgette, slicing a fair piece of the breakfast. When the food had been finished baking, she had admired every part of its delicacy. She hadn't even wanted to eat it, as it looked too good to eat. Sadly, her stomach had argued and she was forced to eat it.

She peered at Courtney curiously, wondering how did she even get into the school. It wasn't as if Courtney wasn't very educated, it was that the the university was very picky. Whenever Courtney received her report card, she always received at least one high B, while the rest were A's. She was sure that the other people had all A's. She'd rage about it but soon get over it... at least, if it means holding a grudge.

Bridgette, however had A's and B's, all equal. One wasn't unbalanced. Her best was biology, specifically ecology.

"Honestly? No, not yet." She chewed her food thoughtfully. She swallowed. "Well, _I was a CIT_... I guess they added that to my extracurricular activities... "

"True." Bridgette nodded. "I suppose they just thought you seemed like a hard-worker, which―" She pointed her finger at Courtney. "―you are."

"Well, maybe I can ask them, but I don't think that is very polite. They must have their own reasons and it probably needs to be private and remain unknown."

Silence.

"Still, it's great you got chosen out of one hundred people," Bridgette pronounced. "They are pretty picky on choosing students. I'm not saying you were lucky, I'm just saying you were most likely the best they've ever seen."

Courtney beamed proudly. "Thanks. I appreciate that. I'm glad you were accepted, too."

"You're welcome and thanks. Now, let's dine on this delicious breakfast you prepared!"

Bridgette finally finished the carrot cashew. Her eyes glistened with the tears slipping down her cheeks. Next thing Courtney knew, Bridgette was gobbling the carrot cashew as if she hadn't eaten in months. That was how desperate she was to eat, while Courtney on the other hand calmly ate her breakfast. She sipped her coffee.

"Do you think I'll have any problems over there on the first day?" Courtney questioned nervously, obviously trying to hide it.

"I'm sure you won't," Bridgette reassured in between bites. "You'll probably get lost like the others, but it isn't a major problem. Don't worry about it." Courtney nodded in agreement.

"I guess so. Isn't it weird that we both got in, and even _Geoff_?" Geoff was Bridgette's long-distance boyfriend. Even if they lived in different provinces, they still maintained their relationship perfectly―even if Courtney was grossed out at their lovey dovey talk on their webcam.

"Are you calling him stupid?" questioned Bridgette, offended.

"_No!_ It's just that... he's a party kind of guy... and this is a sophisticated university..." Her voice trailing off, she sipped her coffee again. "I think it's pretty bizarre."

"Nah, I'm sure Geoff has a non-party side! It's probably just to make him look nice," she replied. She smiled fondly. "He is nice, though. He even befriended Gwen."

Gwen.

At the sound of the name, Courtney scraped her chair back, her teeth tightening. "Don't _ever _mention that―that traitor!" she spat. Bridgette held her hands up, trying to calm her down.

"Court, relax! Don't you think you should forgive her by now? You're always so strict and..." _Uptight, _she said silently.

"I'm strict for a _reason_! We were friends, we shared laughs, and she didn't tell me she liked Duncan! If I wasn't strict, this wouldn't happen! I suspected it from the beginning, but I let it go," she shouted. "Don't you think I hear that everyday?! Courtney, former contestant on Total Drama, the most bitchiest girl on TV. If she told me, I would have accepted it! However, she recklessly just―"

"COURT!" Her voice rose. "Please! Just let it go! Please..."

Courtney panted; her sudden reaction was out of hand, she realized. She couldn't help it, though. She nodded slightly, uttering:

"OK. But I have no regrets."

* * *

She shaded her eyes as she gazed up at the tall building of the university rising from the street. Sunlight reflected off the many windows upon the building. She discovered that she was glad that she wasn't in charge of washing those. They were so flawlessly clean. Although the building appeared quite sanitary, she couldn't shake off that feeling something was up with it. Chills ran up her spine and the few hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

As she entered, she glanced at every aspect of the place, the plain colored walls that had been painted beige caught her attention. It was a bland color, and it was unknown why it wasn't painted a decent color. Across the room were four separate hallways and an elevator in between two. People came and went, not sparing time to look at their latest classmate. On top of the hallways were labeled where they were headed. Bridgette agreed that it was necessary, everything looked alike!

She parted her lips to speak but shut them once a girl around her age approached her. The female had been sitting at the large desk, which had been laid in the center of the room, twirling the cords of a red phone. When she heard the noise of the doors opening, she spared a quick nod towards her before she went back to her conversation.

So the woman was busy. That grew her impatience.

"OK, I have to go, bye," the woman said to the phone and then slammed it back to the receiver. Once she walked up to her, she motioned her to an area of the room.

Was she the same age? The tight bun she wore seemed to add a few years. The woman additionally wore a female-styled suit-like jacket and a knee length matching skirt. She didn't dare ask. She figured it was part of the dress code, though she didn't see anyone else wear a similar attire. She led her into the back where a short hallway ended in a set of glass doors. Beside the doors was a small metal rectangle, with numerous buttons lit up on its surface.

"You must be Courtney O'Toole and Bridgette Raine; I recognize you two from your profile pictures on your applications," she said quickly, offering her hand. She lowered it before either of them could respond. The two friends exchanged clearly offended glances. The girl was rather in a rush. Still, they followed the woman to where she was headed.

"To get into any farther into the building, you have to pass through this door, or any like it. Each one is kept locked at all times, for safety issues. After nine o'clock, there are also guards stationed at the doors on each floor for added security." Courtney nodded as if she understood completely, however she was struggling to keep up with the woman's pace. Bridgette absentmindedly picked her sweater's lint. The woman swiftly punched in a code by memory, continuing her talk while they waited. "We'll get you your codes so you can memorize them and a pass key in a little bit."

"Um, may I know your name, please?"

She gave her a smirk. "It's—" Her name was cut off when a crash erupted from a door nearby.

"HOW DARE YOU?" a deep voice screamed. The door was slammed down on the ground and a young man dashed out, his attempt to escape futile when he crashed into none other than Courtney. Two twin piercings were on his right eyebrow, frightening her a bit, if it wasn't his voice. Courtney's eyes widened in bitter horror as a single realization hit her.

"_DUNCAN?_"

The young man apparently named Duncan rubbed his head, slightly pained. He blinked and looked at who addressed him. His jaw dropped as he saw his ex-girlfriend, rage and hurt mashing together to create a disaster. He looked down where his hands were. His hands retreated back to his sides before she could strike him, also backing up immediately so he wouldn't get kicked in the groin.

"You—you... what are you doing here?!" Courtney cried out.

"Me? What are _you _here? This place is for delinquents!" Duncan shot back.

"What are you talking about? I was told this place is for sophisticated people—"

"You're both wrong," the woman who had guided all three of them said smugly. They turned and stared at her, waiting for some sort of statement. The woman placed her hands on her hips. "This place is for all Total Drama former competitors, courtesy of the host. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier—" Her tone oozed everything but sorry. "―I am Christina McLean, the owner of the establishment."

For once the two agreed:

"_Crap._"

**Chapter Two Summary:**

**The most craziest thing is announced: Courtney and Duncan are roommates. What is Christina's intention for doing this? While they both get settled, Duncan recovers something he hasn't thought about in a long time in Courtney's suitcase.**


	2. To Recall

No Regrets

Summary: After the fifth installation of the Total Drama came out to be a failure, Courtney retreats back the province she lives in and begins to attend a university, as there is no need for her to participate in the games anymore. However, she discovers that he's attending the same university, along with the other cast members. How will she cope with this?

Genre: Drama/Romance

Characters: Courtney & Duncan

**A/N: 6 glorious reviews on the last chapter. I love you guys. ; v ; I looked at the amount of views this story got, too. And I... well, am really happy you guys liked it and think it's good. Thank you for those who reviewed, as you can see I'm REALLY thankful.**

**. Yoona**

Day II: To Recall

The floors were very clean, the lights on the ceiling were reflected on the ground. The reflective white tiled floors made clicking noises whenever people walked on it, and it comforted her somehow. She certainly wasn't weird at all. Last year, when the new contestants were doing their own thing on Total Drama Revenge, she received a chance to have a field trip to this university since she wasn't going to be a guest on that season. Unlike the other contestants, she wasn't that all concerned about being featured again. Pessimistically, she figured she wouldn't have a role as a guest since she wasn't that very interesting.

The moment she saw the floor, she instantly liked it. She liked the noise it made, so she enjoyed walking on that particular hallway where the white-tiled floors were. It was like the floors at Khol's, one of her favorite department stores. Her suitcase made a rattle noise as it rolled behind her, sighs adding to the melody. Even this time, the sound of the clicking didn't cheer her up, despite being grateful for her favorite floor. She was stuck with her ex-boyfriend, sharing a bedroom. Worst of all, they had beds right next to each other, almost as if they were connected.

The lengths she went through to change roommates were as long as the Amazon river, actually.

She found out when she looked at the diagram Christina gave the two. Duncan, of course, was horrified as she was. Courtney begged Christina to switch roommates, but it stood. She had to sleep with him.

Courtney attempted to bribe her, she attempted to quit the university even, but no was always the answer.

_Maybe I can separate the beds_, Courtney thought. It wouldn't be that hard, right?

Still. She still had to share a bathroom with him. God only knows whether or not he keeps his own bathroom at home tidy—especially the toilet. She shivered thinking about cleaning after him. She already suffered through the filthy bathrooms in Camp Wawanakwa's bathroom, hadn't she been through enough? Thankfully, the girls didn't share bathrooms with the boys in Total Drama—Owen was terrifying. She'd seen his confession cams, and half of them were filled with him breaking wind.

Generally, the girls in her team were clean. Sadie and Katie went to the bathroom together and they always made sure they cleaned up. They made their beds nicely, identical as their clothes (OK, not the size) Bridgette made sure her side of the room was always clean, too. However, in their apartment at home, Bridgette wasn't at all bothered with the quality of her organization because cameras weren't watching her, so she often dumped her clothes in the drawers to save time. Back in TDI, the only messy one was Eva when she went on a rampage for whoever took her MP3 player.

She'd seen the boys' cabin. Boxers lay among the ground, and sometimes cockroaches wandered about.

Thank goodness she was born a female.

Hopefully, Duncan will be decent.

But the chances were very, very low.

Courtney opened the door to the bedroom with the card Christina gave her, punching in numbers according to the card. Once the door was unlocked and slid open, she had hesitated, afraid the room was already a disaster. However, she had to get to class soon so she bravely went in and wished for the best.

Her eyes peered around the room. The beds were made, and of course, next to each other like they were glued. The walls didn't have holes in them and were painted smoothly with no lumps in sight. The floors were a navy blue carpet, looking like it was recently vacuumed. There weren't even tire-tracks or different shadings from the vacuum cleaner. No bugs were crawling along it. Two vanities sat on either side of the room, both identical. She sighed in relief. Thank goodness he hadn't arrived yet. She was afraid of tidying up the place and having to delay her walk to the classroom.

She dropped her things beside the right bed (because it was **right**, _ba dum tiss_), her body collapsing on the mattress. The blanket was soft and had a home-sweet-home touch, even if this wasn't home in literal.

She decided to unpack her things now. She'd probably be busy later and wouldn't have enough time to unpack then. Unzipping the suitcase, all of her neatly folded clothes fell out, some wrinkling. Picking them up, she immediately walked over to the drawer next to the bed and placed them inside. After the clothes were perfectly inside, she started on the undergarments.

At that very moment, Duncan barged in, laughing and talking on his cell phone.

_Like an uncivilized gorilla_, Courtney thought sourly.

His laughter reached to a stop point when they held eyes together, piercing into each other. He said a brisk goodbye to whoever he was talking to and shut his phone. He looked down and saw the bra she was holding, dangling in front of her. Smirking, he asked, "Size B?" Offended by his perverse remark, Courtney scowled and tossed her pillow at him. It hit his head, though he didn't appear to be affected by it, nor did he seem to even acknowledge it.

"Don't look at it!" she snapped, annoyed. She put it in her bottom drawer, along with the others quickly.

He shrugged silently and didn't have a vocal reply, heading towards the bathroom as if he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. He flicked the light switch on. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"But before you go..." She cringed. "... do your business," she said, "I have to set some rules first."

Shutting the door after turning the lights off, he leaned against the wall comfortably, waiting for her so-called important rules, indicating it by lifting his chin slightly.

"Well, first you're always going to flush, make your bed, and pick up your dirty laundry." Her nose wrinkled at the last rule. "Also, don't touch me when I'm trying to sleep. I don't want your grubby hands on me."

"Pretty basic rules," he said finally. He shrugged, closing his eyes. "Though I'm going to have to say no if you try to change the way I dress." She scoffed in response, clearly displeased that he thought she was trying to change who he was in outfit matter.

"I'm not going to do that anymore! We're not dating, anyway, so I don't care how people view you by your looks," she protested. She put her right hand on her hip. "Also, why don't you go to _Gwen_? You seem all set up, why don't you go and find her?" He looked at her with a hurt expression, but then he hid it, forcing on a neutral one.

This was strange. She had never seen his face like that before. She did see him like that when he missed Gwen, since she had been voted off (and lost the challenge that involved feeding a koala). Though this time, it looked more depressed and lonely. He scratched the back of his head, shifting his eyes to the vanity to avoid Courtney's gaze.

"Aren't you going to answer?" she inquired. She put aside all her negative feeling toward Duncan and Gwen, deciding to throw questions at him till he replied. She had never imagined herself doing this, especially after the heartbreak she had felt when Tyler said he saw them kissing in the confession room. Even if she was filled with rage, and perhaps jealousy, she could never not feel pity for someone. There was always pity somewhere, whether or not she denied it.

He shook his head. "None of your business, anyway," replied Duncan coldly. Because she didn't want to start a fight, the damage going to be like a volcano eruption, she nodded to his refusal and turned around, muttering something under her breath.

He was complicated.

Simple as that.

And she couldn't change him for who he was, and for what he wanted to be.

"Well. Why don't you unpack your stuff," she suggested. "It could save you time during break."

Duncan nodded, at last obeying in counter to what happened after TDA.

To be honest, she wasn't going to accept his refusal to reply. She was going to take baby steps until she found out what happened, in detail. This, he noticed and was skeptical about her right now, but kept silent.

Duncan began to unpack, dumping all his clothes into a single drawer. He pressed the clothes down so it would be easier to push the drawer back. Grunting, he pressed harder, his nails digging into his clothes. To say he was lazy was an understatement. He was so lazy, he looked pathetic. What was he going to do next? Put on lotion so he would smell good without showering? Courtney watched him put away his clothes, disapproving his technique of unpacking. She was about to offer to do it herself when the door swung open, interrupting her sentence.

It was Sierra.

"Hey, is Cody here?" she asked hopefully. She was still the obsessed Cody fangirl, only he accepted that this time and wasn't at all scared like he used to be. Courtney shook her head.

"Nope, have you checked next door? I saw him walk in there," she told Sierra. She added, "I don't know who's his roommate, mind you."

"OK, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she shouted quickly, all her thanks stuck together. She shut the door loudly. Courtney heard the door swing open quietly next door. A shriek of Cody's name, then an angry scream afterwards. Noises erupted, the building seemed to be shaking. She almost thought the wall might collapse.

"Ah, I think I should check on them," said Courtney worriedly. She glanced at Duncan. "Will you be OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just go ahead."

She never thought she could be friendly to a cheater.

Ever.

Then she stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. She'd ought to spy on him later.

* * *

On the other side of the building, Christina McLean, as always, was twirling the red cord of her phone, leaning back on her chair with her feet rested on the desk in front of her. She spoke smugly, a smirk on her scarlet coated lips. Her narrowed eyes had mascara, making her eyes look nearly cat-like.

"So I've forced them to have the same bedroom," she said. The voice on the other end was muffled to anyone whose ears weren't pressed against the receiver. "Yeah—" She groaned. "She tried to bribe me, even threatening to sue me..."

_"It's true; the girl doesn't know her limits."_

"Whatever. It _is_ good for ratings, do you know how many remaining DxC survivors there are?"

_"I don't keep track on that kind of stuff anymore, it's your job, isn't it?"_

She scoffed. "NO, you never informed me that!"

_"Uh, hello? I'm in prison~ I don't have Internet access to see ratings_," the person on the other line said.

He was right. He was charged for environment abuse and it cost him about five years in prison.

"Right, I forgot. So what do you suppose I should do about Gwen? And should I pay Heather Wong to cause drama? Boost the ratings, baby!" She laughed.

_"Hey, keep it at a slow pace. I'm not paying you to be impulsive, am I?"_

"You're not paying me at all!"

_"Then how are you even affording them luxury—HEY, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GEMMIE AWARDS!"  
_

"Tsh, it's a secret, baby brother." She smirked, though he couldn't see it. "It's a secret."

_"Jerk."_

"Love you, too~"

She hung up on short-notice before Chris could say any further.

Her egotistical brother was in jail. Big surprise. After all, he took no consideration for the welfare of animals or the environment unlike she. She knew that if the "students" lived in luxury and the nearby lake was honorably fresh without any toxic waste of any kind. She wouldn't be sued and she wouldn't end up in the cold cell where Chris currently was.

She and her brother were alike in some ways. They both cared about themselves a lot, they had identical hair color, and in addition, both liked Gemmies. Only, that was her brother's weakness.

She had a weakness, but chances were it won't show up.

What was different was she wasn't impulsive. She thought carefully and manipulatively at the same time. And yet, she managed to make sure the place was suitable for both viewers and students.

But Chris was right. Courtney didn't know her limits.

In that case, she might as well search for something she left in her box in the basement of the building. She had found it in a wishing well and recognized it immediately.

This was way too easy.

* * *

The gravel beneath Courtney's feet crunched as she headed to her next class, her bought textbooks in her arms against her chest with her arms wrapped around it. Her first class of the day was art. She didn't know any other electives to take besides law. She figured it would be easy, right?

Plus, she would earn some artisitic points and it would surely give her a chance to display her skills.

It was sort of nice to take an elective besides law for once.

She opened the door to the room, her eyes venturing around the room to view the classmates. A red-headed girl next to a guy she didn't recognize (possibly th in Revenge of the Island, she didn't pay attention), a handful of other people and...

_Gwen._

She flung the door at her.

Scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan was still unpacking after he returned from the restroom. He sighed and looked at the suitcase, sure that he was almost done. Most clothes were already in. He noticed that there was a bag that he didn't remember bringing along, let alone buying it. It probably was a welcome gift. It wasn't a bad-looking bag, though he would have preferred neon green instead of white.

He zipped it open and out rolled out a wooden skull, its craftsmanship looking quite familiar. He picked it up and examined the back.

_"You're a crazy girl, Princess." _

A wave of nostalgia ran over him, bringing back several memories.

It was funny how many things change over a few years. He had forgotten about it long ago, it never crossed his mind. He admitted, it was one of his best work. A bit sloppy, but really appealing in a way he couldn't describe. He recalled her calling to him, saying she loved it.

I made this for you! _he'd yelled proudly, smiling. He had tossed it and she caught it perfectly, her eyes looking at it. Her eyebrows raised._

_OK, this is kind of weird but... I love it! _she'd shouted, grinning in happiness. Her arm raised, waving as the boat began to depart, wanting to leave a memorable moment for him. _I'll never forget you!_

He'd sadly waved away, trying to conceal the tears beginning to show up. He managed though, but couldn't smile.


End file.
